


Real OR Make Believe

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Key and Minho are high school students who are best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

“Lets go to the mall” Key said to his best friend Minho.

“I hate going to the mall with you. You take forever. You have to go to every store and spend an hour or longer in each store. You buy way to much and you make me carry it all. That is the only reason why you ask me to go” Minho said.

“ No, thats not the only reason. I like you to tell me if I look good in the clothes I buy. I already know everything looks good on me, but I like hearing it" Key said sticking his tongue out at his friend.

 “No, I am not being dragged to the mall this time" Minho put his foot down.

Key pouted.

“ I am not gonna look at  you. Your not gonna get me to go this time" Minho said.

“ Fine, I didn't want to go anyway. You just slow me down" Key said walking away swaying his hips.

“You still love me and you know it” Minho yelled.

“ Always my Meanho” Key yelled back at his friend causing them both to laugh.  

Key entered the mall. He shopped around for a bit. He had about 6 bags of stuff he bought from different stores. He walked to the food court and got a drink. There were no free tables so he took a seat across from some younger boy who was sitting alone.

“ May I sit here?” Key asked.

 The younger boy looked up from his Manga.

“Of course. I am Lee Taemin” He said then went back to his book.

 “I am Kim Kibum but I like being called Key” Key smiled.

“Nice to meet you” Taemin said.

“You too” Key replied.

 Key let the younger boy get back to his book and drank his drink quietly. Taemin drank is banana milk quickly.

“Hey don't drink it so fast you'll get an upset stomach" Key said.

“Yes Umma” Taemin smiled at him causing  Key to  blushed. “Well I must be taking off now” Taemin said  as he  did a little dance as he left.

“Bye” Key yelled after him.

“How was your weekend?” Minho asked Key when he walked into school.

 “It was good. I went to the mall and had to carry all my bags by myself though” Key pouted.

 Minho laughed at how cute his friend was when he pouted.

“I ran into the cutest boy there. I just had the urger to protect him. He was so adorable" Key rambled on and on.

Now Minho pouted.

“Oh don't worry my Meanho I still love you and want to protect you and take care of you” Key laughed.

“Hey I protect you princess" Minho said.

“I am not a princess” Key yelled back.

“ Well you aren't a prince. No prince I know would wear that”  Minho laughed.

“ I'm not a prince either”  Key said.

“Well then what are you?” Minho asked.

 Key stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips.

“ I am the queen! “ Key said like Minho should have known that already.

Minho rolled his eyes and started walking away.

“ Hey get back here. Stop ignoring me. Don't walk away from your Queen. Off with his head" Key began to yell.

Minho turned around and ran back to Key and threw him over his shoulder.

“Put me down” Key yelled as he hit his back.

“ But my Queen shouldn't have to walk" Minho said laughing.

“I can walk myself. Put me down right now" Key said.

Minho dropped Key on his butt.

“Hey” Key said rubbing his butt as he stood up.

“What you said put me down now. I was just listening" Minho smirked at Key.

“Why am I friends with you?” Key said walking away.

 Minho came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. I

“ am amazing and you love me”  Minho said kissing Keys cheek.

“I do love you. You are my best friend but I don't know about you being amazing” Key joked.

Minho acted offended as they walked to class.

“After you my Queen” Minho said as he held the door open and bowed to Key.

Key walked in the classroom and rolled his eyes.

 

“Taemin" Key called.

“Hello. It was Key right?” Taemin smiled.

“Yeah. You come to the mall alot?” Key asked.

“Yeah, I like to buy lots of Manga and comics” Taemin blushed.

“Oh your so cute Taebaby” Key said pinching his cheeks.

Taemin blushed even more.

“T-T-Taebaby?” Taemin  stuttered.

“Yep Thats what I am calling you from now on” Key said linking his arm in Taemin’s. “Have you eaten yet?” Key asked.

“No, I spent all my money on Manga and comics” Taemin said.

“You have to eat properly. Come on, Umma will buy you something to eat” Key said walking to the food court.

“Umma?” Taemin said.

“Yep your my Taebaby and I am your Umma from now on. I will take care of you” Key said.

Taemin smiled and leaned his head on Keys shoulder. Key ordered them food and they sat down at a table. Taemin picked out the veggies.

“What are you doing?” Key asked.

“I don't like them” Taemin replied.

“ You have to eat your veggies to grow up strong and healthy" Key said taking some and holding them in front of Taemin’s mouth.

Taemin closed his mouth and shook his head from side to side.

 “Come on, open up for Umma” Key said. “Here comes a plane” Key said making noises. Taemin finally opened his mouth so Key could feed him. “Good job Taebaby” Key said ruffling his hair.

 A few girls walked by their table and gave Key a weird look.

“What haven't you seen a Umma feed her son before” Key said sternly.

The girls just laughed and whispered “he’s crazy.”

 Key just glared at them.

“Don't listen to them Umma. I like it when you feed me” Taemin said as he smiled at him.

Key returned the smiled and started feeding Taemin again.

“Tell me about yourself Umma.” Key smiled bigger.

 

 Key loves talking about himself.

“I have a best friend named Minho. Sometimes he is a pain, thats when I call him Meanho” Key giggled. I like to sing, and dance. I like to paint and draw as well. I love taking pictures” Key said.

 

Taemin just listened to him and smiled.

“What about your family”, Taemin asked. Key looked down.

“My mother died giving birth to me, so I've never had an Umma, My father never remarried. He was depressed and wanted nothing to do with me. So I live alone. He says it hurts to much to be around me, I am just a reminder of her. So he pays the bills till I am out of school” Key said.

“I am so sorry to hear that Umma” Taemin said.

“It's okay. It happened along time ago. I am used to living like this. I actually like living alone. I get to decorate the way I like” Key smiled. “Tell me about yourself” Key said.

“I like to read Manga and comics. I love banana milk. I love to dance” Taemin said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why didn't you hangout with me over the weekend?” Minho asked.

“I went to the mall” Key replied.

“You didn't ask me to go” Minho pouted.

“Would you have went?” Key asked.

 “No. I hate the mall, but I like when you beg me and pout when I don't give you your way” Minho grinned.

“Hey I don't pout” Key said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your pouting now” Minho smiled bigger.

 

Kibum whacked Minho on the head.

“Ouch” Minho said rubbing his head where Key hit him.

Key laughed and started walking to class. Minho had to run to catch up to him.

“ Doesn't it get boring and lonely, going to the mall alone all the time?” Minho asked.

“ Nope. I love the mall. I wasn't alone this time. I seen My Taebaby there.” Key said.

“ Taebaby?” Minho was confused.

“Taemin. The cute younger boy I told you about” Key said.

“Oh, I'd like to meet him sometime” Minho said.

Key smiled at him.

 “Okay, he really is a cutie. He calls me Umma. I fed him his veggies, since he wouldn't eat them. He’s a brat about eating them like you” Key said laughing.

“I am not a brat. I eat my veggies” Minho said.

“Only because I make you” Key pointed his finger at him.

“ So I still eat them” Minho pouted.

 

Key headed back to the mall alone after school, hoping to run into his Taebaby. He found him at the food court drinking banana milk.

“Umma” Taemin said jumping up and giving him a big hug.

“ Somebody missed me” Key laughed.

“Didn't you miss me too Umma?” Taemin pouted.

“Awwe your so cute. Umma missed you alot" Key said pinching Taemin’ s cheeks.

“Ah Umma” Taemin swatted Key’s  hands away, causing Key to laugh.

“Want to come hangout at my place?” Key asked.

Taemin nodded his head and grabbed his bag. They arrived at Keys apartment.

“Its nice” Taemin said as Key showed him around.

“Thank you” Key smiled happily. “What would you like to do?” Key asked.

 

“I don't know” Taemin replied.

“ How about we watch a movie?” Key suggested.

Taemin nodded his head. Key put in a horror movie that he hasn't seen yet. Taemin sat on the couch with Key.

“AHHHH!” Taemin yelled burying his face into Keys chest.

Key wrapped his arms around him.

“Taebaby. Its just a movie, it's not real."Key said as Taemin hugged him tighter.

“ Umma sorry” Taemin said blushing

“ I shouldn't have put this movie in.” Key went to get up to shut it off.

“No. It's okay, lets finish it.” Taemin said.

 Key held Taemin tighter and put a blanket over them. Taemin fell asleep before the movie was over. Key carried Taemin into his bedroom and placed him on his bed.

“Taemin do you need to call your parents to tell them your staying the night?” Key asked

“ No, they won't mind" Taemin said sleepily. “Umma sleep with me please" Taemin pouted.

 Key stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Taemin. When Keys alarm went off, he woke up to an empty bed. Taemin was gone. Key didn't mind, figured he left early to go home so his parents didn't worry about him.

To Meanho: Come over!  
                              Key

To My Diva: On my way.  
                               Minho

Minho walked into Keys apartment, since he has his own Key.

“What took you so long?” Key said standing in the hallway with his hand on his hip.

Minho just laughed and hugged his friend tightly.

“ I sure missed you” Minho said.

“ I missed you too” Key smiled. “I  hung out  with Taemin yesterday. We met at the mall and came back here and watched a movie. He was so cute. He got so scared.” Key laughed. “ He fell asleep so I had him stay the night. He must have left early this morning” Key said.

“Why haven't I met him yet?” Minho asked.

 “Your my Meanho and he is my Taebaby. I don't want to share either of you” Key said sticking his tongue out. “I don't know. I just started hanging out  with him. I don't want him to think Im weird or something, inviting him to hangout with my friends so soon” Key said.

Minho just laughed at him.

“Your too cute” Minho said ruffling Keys hair.

“YAH!” Key said hitting Minho’s arm. “You messed my hair up”, Key ran to the bathroom to fix it.

Minho laughed harder at his friend.

“Its just hair. It is just you and me hanging out at your apartment, not going anywhere. Why does it matter?” Minho yelled to Key down the hall.

“ I am the Queen remember? I have to look perfect” Key said walking back to Minho with his hair fixed. “You touch my hair again you lose that arm and hand” Key warning him. “Now lets watch a movie” Key said.

 Key put in another scary movie that he hasn't seen before. He does okay with scary movies he’s seen before but if he hasn't he acts like a little girl. IN the movie the  bad guy jumped out from behind the tree, causing Key to scream and punch Minho in the arm.

“Hey, why do you always punch and hit me during scary movies?” Minho asked.

“ I can't help it” Key blushed.

Minho got up to go pee. When he was coming back he could tell another scary part was coming up and quietly went behind Key.

“ He's right behind you” Minho whisper in Key’s ear causing  Key screamed and the popcorn went all over.

“Meanho you scared me you jerk” Key said trying to catch his breath.

Minho sat down beside his friend and laughed.  Minho stayed the night with Key. They woke early and got ready for school. Minho had soccer practice after school so he couldn't hangout. He is the captain of the soccer team. Key headed home and fell asleep on his couch. He was woke up to someone knocking on his door.

“Who is it?” Key asked.

“Umma its me” Taemin said.

Key covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

“ I don't know anyone named me” Key yelled back.

“Umma its your Taebaby" Taemin whined.

Key flung his door open and pulled Taemin into his apartment and hugged him. Taemin giggled.

“You hungry?” Key asked.

Taemin nodded his head.

“Do you have banana milk?” Taemin asked.

“Yes its in the fridge I got a whole case just for you” Key said.

Taemin bounced up and down.

“Go get some silly” Key said swatting Taemin butt as he ran to  the kitchen.

Key followed behind and made dinner. They sat at he table and at.

“Want to play a game?” Taemin asked.

“Sure. What game you want to play?” Key asked.

“How about cards” Taemin suggested.

Key got his cards out and they played for a few hours till Taemin started falling a sleep again. Taemin came over everyday to Key’s apartment. Key would always make dinner, and  they would watch movies, play games or just talk. Taemin spent the night most night and always was gone when Key woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Key and Taemin walked around the mall goofing off all day. People kept giving Key weird looks or glaring at him.

“What is everyones problem lately” Key thought to himself. “They are just jealous of me” Key thought to himself and laughed out loud.

Taemin looked at Key and Key just smiled at him.

“Remember when the guy was walking out of the warehouse  thinking he got away from the bad guy and all of a sudden the bad guy was in front of him and shot him in the stomach?” Taemin said.

“Yea, there was allot of blood. It was so gross” Key said.

Taemin nodded his head. They were talking about the movie they had watch the night before. Key pulled out his phone.

To Froggie: I am at the mall with my Taebaby, if you want to come hangout and met him.  
                                                                                                                            Key

To My Little Diva: I'll be there in a little bit.  
                                                         Minho

 

“My friend Minho is gonna come hangout with us. He is my best friend and he really wants to met you. “ Key said.

Taemin looked down at the floor and started playing with his hands.

 “Taebaby, don't be nervous. He is a really nice guy. He's my best friend. He'll love you” Key said.

Taemin looked up at him and gave him a sad look.

“What if he sees right threw me like im not here,” Taemin said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Taebaby, How can he see right threw you like that. That could only happen if you are figment of my imagination” Key said kissing the tear from Taemin’s cheek away.

Taemin just gave him a half smile.  Minho walked in to the mall, and started looking for Key. Key heard a loud bang.

“Umma” Taemin said breathlessly.

Key turned around in time to catch Taemin.

 “Taebaby” Key yelled as he fell to the floor holding on to Taemin.

Key noticed he was bleeding. He looked up and there wasn't any sign of why he was bleeding. He heard the gun noise but the person who shot him was no where to be found.

“Taebaby” Key screamed again. “Someone help him” Key screamed as he took off his jacket to stop the bleeding.

People were walking around just staring at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why isn't anyone helping?” Key screamed. “Taebaby stay with me” Key was crying.

Taemin was no longer breathing. Key new he was gone. He died in his arms.

“Taebaby” Key screamed.

Minho turned around to see Key on the ground screaming and crying holding his jacket on the floor.  Minho rushed to key.

“Key whats wrong?” Minho asked worried.

“ Minho call for help. Someone shot my Taebaby. He’s gone. He’s gone. I try to save him but I couldn't stop the bleeding” Key sobbed.

“Where is he?” Minho asked.

“What do you mean where is he? He is right here” Key sobbed holding Taemin closer to him.

“Key, it is only you and me here. Your holding your jacket,” Minho said softly.

“Why don't we go to the doctors" Minho suggest.

“Im not leaving Taemin” Key said.

“Okay” Minho said.

He stood up and walked a little bit away from Key and called for an ambulance. Minho explained to them on the phone what was going on. They arrived not long after Minho called. They found Key  on the floor, holding his jackets sobbing for his Taebaby.

“Sir come with us” one of the paramedic said.

“ Forget about me and take care of my Taebaby. He the one who has been shot. I tried to stop the bleeding, I really tried, but I failed him. I failed my Taebaby. He didn't survive” Key sobbed harder.

“Sir, there is no one here. No one has been shot. You need to come with us” He told Key a little more sternly.

Key just ignored him. Minho bent down to Key.

“Key, please listen to him” Minho said softly.

“ I can't leave my Taebaby. He can't be alone” Key sobbed.

“What if I stay with him. While they check you out to make sure your okay” Minho offered.

Key sniffled.

 “You promise you won't leave him till I get back” Key asked.

“I promise Key” Minho said holding back tears.

Key handed Taemin over to Minho. Minho pretend to grab him, and managed to make Key think he took him. Key let the paramedic take him to the hospital to get checked out.

 Once Key was lead to the Ambulance, Minho drove to the hospital. He cried the whole way. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was scared and worried for his best friend. They have been best friends since they were 3.  Minho arrived at the hospital.

“ I am here for Kim Kibum or Key” Minho told the lady at the front desk.

“Please have a seat in the waiting room and a doctor will be with you shortly.” She told him kindly.

 Minho took a seat in the waiting room. He played with his hands and bite his nails. He was pacing back and forth when the doctor walked into the waiting room.

“Kim Kibum” The doctor called.

Minho walked over to him.

“Lets sit down” The doctor said motioning them to sit.

Minho sat next to the doctor. 

“What's wrong with him?” Minho tried to ask calming but failed.

“There is no easy way to say this. Your friend has Schizophrenia” The doctor said.

Minho let his tears fall.

“W-W-W-What can I do for him?” Minho asked.

 He will be going to therapy and taking medicines. He will need to be watched just to make sure he isn't a danger to himself. He is really depressed and work up about his Taebaby. He isn't real and never was, but to him he was. He died in his arms to him. Thats something he may never get over, but he can get threw it” The doctor said. “He will just need help. Therapy will help him with that and the medicine will help him not see things that aren't there. He has to make sure to take them when he has to” The doctor said.

Minho nodded his head.

“I will make sure he takes them, and watch over him.” Minho said.

 “Here is is prescription” The doctor said handing it to Minho. “He is in room 202  
 The doctor said as he left.

Minho walked to his room.

 “Knock knock” Minho said as he entered the room.

Key looked up and sobbed.

“They said I made it all up. That he wasn't real” Key sobbed.

“I know Kibummie. I talked to the doctor.” Minho said sadly.

“ He was real Minho he was. He died in my arms. My poor Taebaby” Key sobbed harder.

Minho crawled into bed with him and held him.

“I am gonna help you get threw this. I will never leave you. I will always be here for you" Minho said as he rocked Key to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“You ready to go home Kibummie? Minho asked Key as he walked into his hospital room.

“Yes” Key said sadly.

Minho wrapped his arm around Key.

“ It's gonna be okay. I will be here with you every step of the way.” Minho said.

 Key looked up at his best friend.

 “Forever?” Key asked.

“Forever and a day” Minho replied kissing his forehead.

 Minho took Key home.

“Will you stay the night? I don't want to be alone”, Key said.

“Of course” Minho replied and cuddled up on the couch  with Key.

 Key fell asleep as they watched TV. Minho picked him up and carried him to bed and tucked him in to bed and crawled next to him, holding him tightly. Key woke up in the middle of the night.

 “Taebaby” Key began to scream.

 Minho wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

“It's okay. I am here. It's okay Kibummie” Minho tried calming.

 

Minho got him back to sleep and feel back to sleep himself. They woke early in the morning. Key was making breakfast when Minho walked into the kitchen.

“Did you take your medicine yet? “Minho asked.

“No doc not yet” Key snapped.

“I just want to make sure you take them. I want you to be okay Kibummie” Minho said.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just nervous. I don't want to go to therapy. I don't want to have to talk to some stranger” Key said tears filling his eyes.

Minho pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed both of his eyes.

 “I understand.” Minho said

 Key began to sob into his best friends shirt.

“You be my doctor. I would be so much easier if you were my doctor” Key cried.

 Minho rubbed soothing circles on Keys back till he calmed down. They sat down to breakfast and eat. They left right after they cleaned up to make sure Key go to his therapy appointment on time.

“You'll be in there one hour. I'll be right out here waiting for you when you get out.” Minho reassured Key.

  Once Key was called back by the therapist and the door was closed, Minho rushed to their school office which was a little ways away but not to far.

 

 "Please take a sit. I am Dr. Park Yoochun.” Dr. Park said.

Key sat down on the couch. He stared at the floor. He didn't look at the doctor at all. He played with his thumbs. He counted in his head. He did everything but look at the doctor.

 “Kibum. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself.” Dr park said.

Dr Park spoke softly and friendly. He could tell Key was nervous and didn't want to be there or talk to him. Key didn't answer. He just sat their staring at his shoes.

 “Kibum please don't be silent. It isn't gonna do you any good. You need to talk and help me help you.” Dr Park said.

“He really is starting to piss me off” Key thought to himself. “I'd like to help you shut up" Key said in his head as he clenched his fist at his side.

 Dr. Park started witting in his note pad. That really started pissing Key off. Key new he was writing about him.

“What was he writing? Is it bad?” Key was asking himself in his head as he started to feel panicked.

 

Minho arrived to their school office.

“Hello, I'd like to switch my classes” Minho said smiling at the elderly woman behind the desk.

“Of course sweetie. What classes what you like to take?” She asked him.

“I'd like to take Anatomy, Biology, Chemistry,Math, Psychology” Minho said.

“Those are only in advanced classes for college courses" The lady informed him.

“I know: Minho said smiling.

“Psychology is only available for last period. Thats when you have soccer practice, it says on your file" The lady said.

Minho looked a little sad but replaced it with a smile.

“I am quitting the soccer team to focus on school” Minho said.

“Your what?” The soccer coach almost screamed. “You are the captain. Are star player. We need you” The coach almost cried.

 

“I am sorry. I need to focus on school. I want to become a doctor” Minho said.

 The coach looked at him. He was surprised at what Minho said.

“I always thought you wanted to be a famous soccer player”  The coach said.

“I changed my mind, becoming a doctor means more to me than anything”, Minho said as a tear fell from his eye.

“We were informed about your best friend Kibum’s condition. Does  this have to do with him?” The coach asked.

Minho looked up at him and nodded his head yes. The coached pulled Minho into a hug.

“You are an amazing friend. Amazing person” The coach said.

Minho thanked him and left to go pick Key up.

 

“If you don't want  to talk about yourself why don't you tell me what Taemin meant to you.” Dr Park said.

Key shot up from his seat so fast that Dr. Park flinched and dropped his clip board. Key was an inch from his face and grabbed him by the collar.

“Don't you dare mention my Taebaby again. You can think I am fucking crazy all you want. I don't care if know one else could see him. I could. He was real to me. I had to watch my baby die in my arms. Do you know what thats like?” Key screamed.

Dr. Park shook his head no. Key released him and took his seat back on the couch. Minho was waiting in the waiting room for Key to get out. Key appointment ended 10 minutes later.

“Want to go home?” Minho asked.

 Key nodded his head.

“ I have to pick up more medicine” Key said handing Minho tho paper.

Minho took Key home and made him a snack and got him comfy with a movie playing then headed out to pick up his meds. He arrived at Keys place an hour later.

“Key what happened in there?” Minho asked.

“What do you mean?” Key asked.

“I asked the pharmacist about your meds. He said one was for anger and one was for anxiety” Minho explained.

Key blushed a little.

“I was really nervous and felt a little panicky he must of noticed” Key said, trying to not answer about his anger.

“Okay now what made him make you take something for your anger, to calm you down?” Minho asked.

“Well I umm, well he mentioned Taemin and I freaked out on him and yelled in his face and grabbed him by the collar” Key stuttered out.

“Key you can't do that” Minho said softly.

“Well he wanted me to talk and I did  just a little loud and roughly” Key said.

 “Kibummie please try harder for me” Minho asked softly as he kissed his forehead.

 Key just nodded his head yes.

“ Don't you have soccer practice?” Key asked.

“ No”  Minho said.

“What do you mean no? You always have soccer practice” Key said looking at him.

“I just don't. Want to watch a movie?” Minho asked.

“Yes but after you tell me what is going on” Key said.

“Nothing is going on” Minho said.

“Don't lie to me Froggie. I can tell something is up and your a horrible liar” Key said. \

“Okay. I quit the team” Minho said.

“You what?” Key yelled.

“ I quit the team” Minho repeated.

“I heard you the first time, why did you do that?  You love soccer it’s your life” Key said.

Minho took a seat next to Key on the couch.

“Soccer was fun. I enjoyed playing it, but it is not my life.” Minho took Keys hands in his. “Your my life. I am focusing on school. I want to be come Physiatrist for you. I want to be your doctor. I want to be able to help you and take care of you forever” Minho said.

 Tears rolled down Keys cheek.

“ And a day?” Key asked.

Minho let a little laugh out.

“Forever and a day Kibummie” Minho said.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever met Minho, my Froggie. I love you so much! You are my best friend, you are just, I can't believe what  your doing for me” Key said.

Minho kissed his forehand.


	5. Chapter 5

Key and Minho were in the locker room changing for P.E. class. They walked out and did their morning stretches like the teacher told the class too.

 

“Now We are going to do an exercise to get everyone closer and trusting each other.  I have your partners picked out and on the wall over there. You won't be paired with a friend. I want everyone in this class to get alone and trusting each other. Now go see who your partner is and stand next to them, the teacher ordered.  Now that everyone is next to their partner we are going to practice the trust lean or the trust fall. One person will stand behind the other person and catch them as they fall backwards. Remember trust your partner to catch you. NO GOOFING OFF!!!” The teacher said sternly.

 

“I will be in my office for a little bit, remember I can see you threw the window!”the teacher said before walking to his office.  

 

Keys partner went to go grab his hand.

 

“DON'T TOUCH ME!” Key screamed. Everyone looked at him. Minho ran over to him.

“What's wrong Kibummie?” Minho asked.

 

“ I can't do this. I can't be here. I don't want anyone touching me. What if they aren't really here? What if I am making it all up again?” Key said taking fistfuls of Minhos shirt as he sobbed. Minho held on to him.

“Key I can see your partner. He is really here. It's okay!” Minho rocked him slowly.

The P.E. teacher came out to see what was wrong with Key. He was informed of Keys condition.

 

“Minho maybe you guys should switch partners so you can be his partner, the teacher said softly!” Minho nodded.

Key smiled a little at the teacher.

 

“Why does he get to be partner with his friend?” Some kid complained.

 

“He is just a cry baby!” another kid yelled.

 

“He gets to be partnered with his friend because he is my favorite student now shut up and get back to work!” the teacher said winking at Key.

 

Key walked into the bathroom after his math class. He looked around and he was the only one in the bathroom. He was heading to lunch but wanted to wash his hands. He turned on the hot water and waited for it to get warm. He put soap on his hands and lathered it up and put his hands under the warm water. Key heard someone whistle.

 

“Who is  there?” Key whispered. No one answered him. The whistling got a little louder. Key felt shaking and scared.

“Someones out to get me!” he thought to himself.

 

“I need to get out of here!” he thought. The whistling got louder.

Key felt sweaty, he felt like he was going to throw up.  
“Who the fuck is there?” Key screamed, tears running down his face. Key hears someone laugh. He backed up against the wall and fell to his knees holding on to them for his life. His nails dug into his legs, tears rolling down his face. The voice was still laughing louder and louder as his tears rolled down his face. Key heard a creepy voice start singing.

 

“There's something underneath your bed, Pull the sheets up over your head, you hear something what was that? Boo

Go away, Key cried. The voice just started singing louder.

Afraid of things that go bump in the night, The candle in the pumpkin is the only light, So get ready for the fright of your life. Yeah.

Please leave me alone, Key begged, still holding his knees tightly. Tears rolling down his face falling on to his jeans.

He walks tall and carries a butcher knife The boogieman only wants to take your life, Can't kill him off, he'll just come right back in part two. Boo.

Why are you doing this too me? Key shouted. Go away, Go away, Go away, Key began rocking back and forth.

The Boogie man is hear!!!!!!!!!”The voice screamed.

Key screamed so loud as a huge clown with a blood stained face holding a butcher knife that was dripping blood stood before him.

 

“Leave me alone, Leave me alone, Go away, Please go away!!” Key cried rocking back and forth.  

“No ones gonna save you. Know one cares for you. Everyone is out to get you, only wants to kill you!” the Clown sang and laughed at him.

Key started pulling his hair and screaming. A few guys walked into the bathroom and seen Key huddled in the corner. His knees to his chest, he was screaming and crying. Yelling leave me alone, go away.

“What are you fucking crazy?” One of the boys yelled at him.

 

“Let's get out of here, fucking lunatic!!” one of the other boys spat at him.

 

Key looked up and the voice was gone and so was the clown. He ran out of the bathroom and to the lunch room.

 

Key was sitting at the lunch table waiting for Minho to get there. He wasn't eating his food. Just staring off into space. He didn't even notice Minho sit down at the table across from him.

 

“Kibummie eat up, you have to make sure you have food in your stomach or your meds will make you sick!” Minho said softly.

 

“You’re not my fucking doctor!” Key spat at him.

 

He grabbed his food and threw it away, running out of the lunch room. Minho jumped up from his seat, knocking it off with a loud noise. The whole lunch room just watched him run out of the lunchroom. Minho caught up to Key and grabbed him by the wrist.

 

“NO NOT AGAIN, GO AWAY!” Key screamed as tears poured down his face.  
Minho spun him around and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“Kibummie, its your Froggie. Shhh your safe Kibummie. I won't let anyone hurt you!” Minho said softly.

Key looked up and saw Minho hugging him.

“Minho its you, its really you!” Key began to sob as he held on to Minho. “Please don't let go of me ever!” Key begged.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it!” Minho said kissing his head.

 

“I am so sorry I yelled at you!” Key said sadly. He felt horrible for being so mean to the one person who is always been there for him.

 

“It’s okay Kibummie!” Minho said looking down at him smiling.

 

“What’s has gotten you so frightened?” Minho asked worriedly.

“Everyone wants to get me, they only want to kill me. The boogie man is under my bed. There things that go bump in the night. A pumpkin only has one candle. He has a butcher knife, and bloody butcher knife, his face is bloody, he has an evil voice. Don't let him get me Minho, please don't let him kill me!” Key began to sob.

 

Key wasn't making much since. He was having a panic attack.

 

“Key sweetie calm down, no one is gonna get you. no one wants to kill you. The boogie man isn't real. Did you take your medicine this morning?” Minho asked.

“Don't let him get me. Save me Minho. I am begging you please don't let him get me!” Key began shaking.

 

“Kibummie LISTEN TO ME!

 

“ Minho said loudly, causing Key to look at him.  
“I will protect you with my life. no one will hurt you. Now please answer me did you take your medicine this morning?” Minho asked again.

Key shook his head no.

 

“You had a hallucination. You have to take your medicines and remember, so this doesn't happen Kibummie!” Minho said softly.

Key nodded his head.

Minho got a bottle of water for Key and handed him his medicine and one for his anxiety. They sat on the floor. Key on Minhos lap, with his legs wrapped around him and his head resting on Minho shoulder. Minho rubbed circles on his back to help calm him down.

“Looky here the lunatic is out of the bathroom!” one of the boy who saw Key early said.

“Looks like hes not only fucking crazy but a faggot as well!” the other boy said harshly.

Minho stood up and put Key on the floor. Key stood behind Minho scared.

 

“What the fuck did you just say!” Minho yelled at the two boys.

 

“You heard me not only is he crazy but a faggot as well!!!” the boy yelled louder.

“No wonder you’re not on the soccer team before, you must have gotten kicked off. Who wants a faggot on the team!” the other boy said.

 

“You can call me whatever you want but you dare say anything about Key I will kill you!” Minho screamed, his face was read, he had his hands clenched into fist at his side shaking.

“Key is a crazy fucking faggot!” the boy screamed smirking at Minho.

 

The boy next to him smiled at Minho. Before the boy new it his friend was knocked out called. Minho was breathing heavy, blood on his knuckles, as the unconscious boy was gushing blood from his nose. The other boy took one look at Minho.

“Im sorry!” he yelled and ran away. Minho wrapped his arms around Key and kissed his forehead and walked away with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Key wakes up early in the morning. He takes his shower and gets dressed for school. He heads to the kitchen and grabs a light breakfast. He grabs a class a water and notices his medicine next to the sink.

 

“I am not crazy. I don't need those!” he thinks to himself.  
He grabs his backpack and heads out.Key heads to P.E. class.

 

He wants to everyone is out of the locker room before he heads in to get changed.

“Where is Minho?” Key thought to himself.

 

“I bet he over slept!” Key said aloud. Key pulls out his cell phone.

To Froggie:  
Why aren't you here?  
                          Key

To Froggie:  
Are you up?  
             Key

To Froggie:  
I don't want to be here alone! Please answer me.  
                                          Key

 

Ugh, Why is he ignoring me, Key says annoyed.

 

(Gnarl is a 6 foot tall green-skinned creature whose rib-cage shows through his leathery skin. He has pointy ears, a long hooked nose, and yellow eyes. His fingernails are black and he likes to click them together, making a tik-tik noise like a dog walking on tile.)

 

 “Ha ha ha!” Gnarl began to laugh.

Key lets out a gasp. He turns around quickly and drops his gym clothes. He doesn't see anything. He looks everyway and still doesn't see anything.

“W-W-Who i-i-is t-t-there?” Key stuttered out.

 

“No way out now. No way out.” Gnarl shouted.

“Go away, or I will shout,” Key cried.

“Your friend left you here. No one comes to save you. He wanted me to have you.” Gnarl said harshly as he scrapped his long nails against the lockers.

Key flinched at the sound of nails on the locker. He looked every way again, but still seen nothing. Tears began to run down his face.

“Minho, where are you?” Key cried out.

“Did he leave you as a gifty for me? Are you a tasty little gifty? I love a gifty. Can't wait to unwrap it,” Gnarl sang out.

“No, no. Go away. Minho will save me,’” Key felt the lockers against his back.

“Or did he just throw you away?” Gnarl asked.

“No, Minho loves me. He will save me. You better leave me alone. Please don't do this,” Key fell to his knees.

 

“He was here. Here he was, And there he went. (singing) Gone, all gone, what a pretty song. (talking) he sealed you in with me. (squats over him) Can't wait to unwrap tasty gifty. (clicks nails)” Gnarl says glaring at Key.

Key let out a whimper. “Minho, I need you,” Key whispered crying.

 

Minho woke up to his phone vibrating. He opened it and seen he had text from Key. “Oh shit, Im late for class,”Minho screamed throwing off his covers. He threw clothes on and rushed out the door.

To Kibummie:  
I am on my way. I over slept. I am so sorry. I will be there shortly.  
                                                    Minho

 

Key felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was too scared to look at it. The green creature before him was staring into his eyes leaning over him clicking his finger nails together, with his mouth opened. Key new he was done for it. He was going to die. This creature was going to rip him apart. Key began to sob. Key felt his shirt rip open as he was forced to lay down on the floor. The creature was hovering over his exposed chest. Key felt a sharp pain as the creature dragged its long sharp nails across his belly. Key let out a cry of pain. He felt the creature rip a slice of his skin from his belly. Key was frozen, he was scared. This creature was going to eat him piece by piece. He new there was nothing he could do.

“Minho please, before it's to late,” Key cried.

“Gnarl makes a pretty picture.It's easy when you know how. It's easy when everyone helps. He helped me. Too bad there's no one to help you. (laughing) He doesn't want you. (singing) Lock you in, nice milky white skin...  And if he does return, where will he find you? Inside me, you'll already be. (cutting a new piece of skin from his belly) Aww... love it.” Gnarl continued to torture him.

Minho ran in to the gym breathlessly. He looked around and didn't see Key anywhere. The class was playing basket ball. They had music on loud. He must be hiding in the locker room, Minho thought as he headed there to change his clothes. Minho opened the door and as soon as the door closed behind him Minho heard Key yelling.

“Minho, Please save me, It hurts. Oh God it hurts,” Key began to scream. Minho rushed around the corner. He was laying on the ground in front of the lockers looking up. Tears running down his face. He looked scared. Minho rushed over to Key and scooped him into a tight embrace.

 

“Shh, Key I am here. Your save. Don't worry,” Minho said. Key didn't look at Minho. He was frozen in shock.

 

“Key, Key, Key”, Minho yelled. Key was pulled from his shock and looked Minho in the eyes.

 

“You came. You didn't leave me to die. You really came. Your here. You came to save me,” Key said crying.

 

“I will always save you. I will never leave you”, Minho said. Once Minho got Key calmed down and stopped crying, he got him some water. Minho sat on the ground with Key between his legs and his arms wrapped around him.

 

“Key”, Minho said softly.

 

“mmm,” Key replied.

 

“Did you take your medicine this morning?’” Minho asked. Key shot up and turned around and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“I am not crazy Minho. I don't need those fucking pills.” Key said harshly.

 

“Key you were scared and crying when I walked in here” Minho said softly.

 

“Well if you were being tortured and griped apart by a green creature, I think you would be scared also,” Key spat at him.

 

Minho stood up and lifted Keys shirt up slowly.

“What are you doing?” Key asked confused.

 

“Look. Look there isn't a scratch on you,” Minho said. Key looked down at his stomach where the creature was tearing his flesh off, but there wasn't a mark, nothing was there, he was fine.

 

“I-I-I, I'm not crazy,” Key fell to his knees and began to sob. Minho bent down and hugged him tightly.

 

“Your not crazy Kibummie. If you take your meds like the doctor told you to tho you won't have those scary visions or be scared. Please if you won't do it for you, please do it for me” Minho said sadly.

 

Key looked into Minhos eyes who was crying. Key just nodded his head slowly. Minho placed kisses on his forehead and on his cheek and nose.

 

“I want you to be healthy. I don't want to see you scared like that Kibummie. It hurts to see you so scared to death like that. I want to protect you and keep you save. You have to take your meds, so that doesn't happen. Please!” Minho cried.

 

“I will try harder, Key whispered. Thank you, thank you,” Minho cried.

 

Minho took Key home. Here, Minho said handing Key his pills and a glass of water. Key put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with some water.

“Open up,” Minho said. What, Key said.

 

“Open your mouth. I need to make sure you took them. I will be doing this every time you have to take your pills” Minho said.

“I swallowed them. I am a big boy. I don't need you to make sure I took my pills” Key said offened.

 

“I thought you were, but you haven't been taking them. I have been finding you huddled in corners or laying on floors screaming and sobbing scared for your life. So for now this is how it is going to go. Now you can open your mouth for me, or I will have to force you to open it, and I don't want to do that,” Minho said.

Key let his arms fall to his side and opened his mouth wide. Minho looked in and didn't see the pills.

“Please lift your tongue Kibummie”, Minho said. Key did as he was asked, new there was no point in arguing because Minho was serious about forcing him if he didn't do as he was asked.

 

“Good, I am glad you took them. I am sorry I am being so stern with you”


	7. Chapter 7

Key woke up in the morning to his alarm going off. Minho was sleeping next to him with his arms wrapped around him protectively.

 

“Want breakfast?” Key asked him. Minho nodded his head and headed to the kitchen.

 

“I was gonna make it,” Key said.

 

“I want to spoil my Kibummie and make it tho,” Minho pouted.

 

Key let out a giggle.

 

“Your too good to me,” he said kissing Minho cheek and sitting at the kitchen table. Minho blushed.

 

He sat two plates filled with food on the table. They ate peacefully. Minho got up and got a glass of water and Keys pills. He handed them to him. Key took them and swallowed them with the water. He opened his mouth so Minho could make sure he took them without being asked.

 

“Now please go get ready for school” Minho said. Key took a shower and then got dressed and Minho did the same.

 

They headed to school. Key was doing good for the next two weeks. He hasn't had any hallucinations. He was taking his medicines when he had to. Minho was staying the night with Key almost every night. Key took his meds early in the morning and Minho checked to make sure. Minho headed to school even though it was Saturday, he had a test to take. Key went to the bakery shop to wait for him. It didn't take Minho long to complete the test. He studied hard for it and new everything by heart. He walked to the bakery and stood outside looking at Key.

 

“He was just so beautiful,” Minho thought. Key had ordered himself a drink and went to the stand to get a straw and napkin. He bumped into a guy.

 

“I am so sorry,” Key said looking at the guy. He noticed he was handsome.

 

“It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going. So it was my fault. I am sorry. I am Jonghyun!” He extended his hand out.

 

“I am Kibum, or Key I like to be called.” Key kept his hands at his side. He was scared to touch anyone but Minho.

 

He was scared to get close to anyone. What if they aren't really there.

 

“It was nice to meet you!” Jonghyun says and leaves.

Key takes a sit at an empty table. Minho walked in and sits across from him.

“who was that?” Minho asked.

 

He might have been a little jealous of the handsome man Key was talking with.

 

“You could see him?” Key asked. Minho just nodded his head yes.

 

“His name was Jonghyun,” Key replied.

 

“I can't handle this. I hate going out. I hate being around people. I don't know if they are really here or not” Key said holding back his tears.

 

Minho placed his hands on Keys.

 

“I know Kibummie. Its hard and scary but I will be here with you forever, you'll never be alone,” Minho spoke softly. Key gave him a small smile.

“Shit!” Minho said as Key entered the kitchen.

 

“What's wrong?” Key asked.

 

“I forgot to get your meds filled yesterday. I had my test and it took little longer than I thought and I forgot your meds” Minho began to panic.

 

“I'll go get them now,” Minho said.

 

“I'll wait for you at the bakery then,” Key said. Minho just nodded and rushed out the door. Minho went to go get Keys prescription filled up for him. Key sat at a table by himself with his drink waiting for Minho at the bakery.

 

“Key right?” A voice said. key looked up and seen it was Jonghyun. Key nodded his head and said yes.

“You look lonely, would you like some company,” Jonghyun asked Key nodded his head as Jonghyun took a sit across from him.

 

“I'm waiting for my friend to meet me here,” Key said. Jonghyun smiled at him.

“Key I am gonna be straight foreword with you. I hope it doesn't offend you or make you think I am weird,” Jonghyun said.

Key just nodded his head.

 

“I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I would like to get to know you better,” Jonghyun said as his cheeks turned a little red.

 

“Thank you, that is very kind. I think you are very handsome.” Key said.

“Minho seen him the other day. So he is real. Minho seen him the other day. So he is real,”Key repeated over and over in his head.

“I am very shy, and have trouble trusting people, but I'd like to try and get to know you,” Key said and have a half smile. Keys phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it.

To Kibummie:  
I am almost to the bakery. I hope you are doing okay.  
                                    Minho

To Froggie:  
I am doing okay. Jonghyun the guy I met the other day is keeping me company to you get here.  
                                                                  Key

Minho felt angry when he read the text. He was starting not to like this Jonghyun guys. He didn't care if he didn't know him. He knows he doesn't like him.  

 

“My friend is almost here,” Key told Jonghyun.

 

“I think I should be heading out then. I will see you sometime soon,”Jonghyun said as he got up.

Key just nodded his head as Jonghyun left. Minho arrived a few minutes later.

“Here Kibummie take these” Minho said handing him his pills. Key did as he was told, and showed Minho that he took them.

 

“Where did Jonghyun go?” Minho asked.

 

He was glad he didn't have to see him.

 

“He left already. Are  you okay?” Key asked.

 

“I am fine. Why do you ask?” Minho said trying to smile.

 

“You just  seem like your in a bad mood,” Key replied.

 

“No not at all. How can I be in a bad mood when I am with my Kibummie?”Minho said smiling at his friend. Key blushed.

 

“Lets go back to your place and watch a movie” Minho suggest. Key nodded his head and took Minhos hand as they walked back to his place.

 

Dr Park: How are you Kibum?

Key sat there silently. Not looking at the doctor.

Dr Park: Please don't give me the silent treatment. I want to help you.

Key still didn't say anything, but he did look at  the doctor and glared at him.

Dr. Park: I see your still made at me from bring up

Key cut him off. Don't you dare say his name, Key said harshly. The time went by slowly. Key refused to talk to the doctor.

Dr. Park: Thats all the time we have for today.

What a shame, Key said and headed out the door.

 

“How did it go?” Minho asked.

 

“Horrible. I hate him. I don't want to come here anymore. Please don't make come here anymore Minho please,” Key begged.

Minho took Keys hands in his.

 

“Key it is for your own good. You need to get help,” Minho said softly.

 

“I don't like him,” Key said.

 

“You’re not going to like any of the doctors, so it won't do any good to change your doctor, Minho said. I'd like you if you were my doctor,” Key said. Minho just looked down at his friend and kissed his forehead. He felt guilty that he couldn't be his doctor right now and help him. They went home and head dinner and cuddled on the couch watching tv. That morning Minho headed to his guidance counselors office.

 

“Hello Minho”, the woman said.

 

“Hello. I was wondering if I could talk to you?” Minho asked.

 

“Of course” she said. Minho took a seat across from here desk.

 

“I was wondering if I could take the test to get my GED and after I get that if I could get into college right away” Minho said.

 

“Is this about Kibum?” She asked. Minho nodded his head.

 

“Yes you can do those things but you would be throwing your high school experience out. You'd miss out on graduating with your class and friends,” she said.

 

“I don't care about that. I only care about doing what is best for Kibum,” Minho said. She just nodded at him.

 

“Here is a study packet for your GED,” she said as she handed it to him.

 

“You can take it when you feel you are ready” she informed him.

 

“Can I take it now?” Minho asked.

 

“Yes you can, but don't you want to study for it?” She asked.

 

“No, I know I can pass it,” Minho said. She got up from her chair.

 

“Okay follow me”, she said. Minho followed her, to the library and logged him into the computer and set it up for him to take the test. It took Minho two hours to complete the test. Minho still attended school till he gets his results in the mail.

 

Two weeks later he received the letter in the mail saying he passed and got his GED. He went and applied to a few colleges that were close by.

 

“Kibummie, I took my GED and I passed. I applied for colleges around here. I am gonna work hard and I will become your doctor soon, I promise you that,” Minho said. Key wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Your the best my Froggie Prince.” Minho placed a gentle kiss to Keys forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later Minho ran into Keys apartment.

“Kibummie” Minho screamed.

Key was taking a nap on the couch and was startled awake.

“Whats wrong?” Key asked worriedly.

“I got in. I got in to the college” Minho said.

 Minho ran over to Key and picked him up and spun him around.

“ Minho Im gonna be sick" Key said.

“Oh I am sorry” Minho said putting Key down.

“ I am happy you got in, I new you would” Key said.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked.

“Yeah, its just the new meds upset my stomach”, Key said.

“I'll call your doctor and have him change them” Minho said.

Key grabbed Minhos arm.

“ Please don't. I don't want them chanced again. I just need to get used to them” Key said.

 Minho nodded his head.

“I have to go to the college today, and take a look around and get my schedule set. Would you like to join me?” Minho asked.

“I want to. I want to support you. I am proud of you. Its just that there will be a lot of people there. What if someone tries to hurt me, while your busy?” Key asked starting to get panicked.

 Minho placed his hands on Keys face.

“Kibummie, know one will hurt you. You will be with me every second. I will always keep you save. Why don't you take your anxiety pill” Minho said grabbing Keys hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Key nodded his head yes. Minho poured him a glass of water and handed him his pill. After 20 minutes they headed to Minho college.

 “Wow its huge” Key said.

Minho just smiled at him and held his hand tighter. I am here, don't worry”, Minho said.

Key held his hand tighter and smiled at him. They walked to the main office. Minho got his schedule set up and then they spend an hour and half walking around the campus so Minho could figure where everything was. They stop on the way home to grab something to eat. Once  they got back to Keys place they cuddled up on the couch and watched TV till Key fell asleep. Minho carefully picked him up so he wouldn't wake up and put him in bed. Minho got ready for bed and cuddled up next to him.

 

“Shit” Minho said.

He jumped out of bed.

“I'm gonna be late on my first day” Minho said annoyed with himself.

Key was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him so he left him a quick note.

Kibummie,

You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I am running late. I forgot to set the alarm. I am so bad. Don't roll your eyes. I know you. I love you! Don't forget to take your pills.

                                                                                             Forever your Froggie Prince

 

Minho rushed out of the apartment and headed to his first class. Key woke up and noticed Minho was already gone.

“Why did he leave without saying anything to me" Key thought to himself.

He was a little sad. He rolled over and noticed a note on the night stand. He read it. Just like Minho said Key rolled his eyes when he he read that he was late for class and forgot to set the alarm.

“I'll take a shower, then eat some breakfast and take my pills" Key thought.

He got some clothes and headed to the bathroom. He turned the water on and felt it till it was hot enough for him and climbed in. He let the nice hot water hit his body. He started washing his hair then his body. He shut the water off and grabbed his towel and dried off. He headed to the kitchen and decided he didn't feel like cooking so he grabbed a bowl and milk and some cereal. He sat at the table and ate alone. He felt lonely. After he finished his breakfast he put his bowl in the sink. He looked at his pills and decided that Minho wasn't here and wouldn't no if he missed one day on them. He took one pill out and put it in the garbage disposal. He didn't feel like having an upset stomach almost all day from it.

“What would missing one day do?” Key thought.

He decided to head to the bakery. It was too quiet and lonely in his apartment without his Froggie. He got to the bakery and order his drink. He took out a book and sat at an empty table.

“I was hoping to see you here” A voice said.

 Key looked up and seen Jonghyun take a sit across from him. Key smiled at him.

 “How are you?” Key asked.

“Better now that I get to see your beautiful face” Jonghyun replied.

Key just blushed.

“How are you?” Jonghyun asked.

“I guess okay” Key replied.

“Aww your not happy to see my beautiful face” Jonghyun pretended to pout.

 Key let out a little giggle.

“I don't really like dinos or puppys, they both tend to have a biting problem” Key joked.

“ Hey are you saying I look like a dino and a puppy” Jonghyun said.

 “Yep, your a puppysaurus" Key said laughing.

Jonghyun pouted and folded his arms over his chest, which only caused Key to laugh more.

“Well I guess I am fine with being a puppysaurus, only if I am your puppysaurus” Jonghyun said smiling at Key.

 Key just stared at  him. He didn't know what to say. Jonghyun stared back at him.

“You know you really are beautiful, specially when you don't know what to say” Jonghyun said.

Key face turned a deep shade of red.

“How about we get out of here” Jonghyun said.

“Where do you want to go?” Key asked.

“How about we take a walk around  the park?” Jonghyun said.

Key was nervous but nodded his head yes. Jonghyun held out his hand for Key to take it but Key didn't accept it.

“I am sorry but I have trouble touching people” Key said looking down.

“ It's okay" Jonghyun said and smiled at him.

They arrived at the park not long after leaving the bakery. They walked around for 45 minutes.

“Why don't we rest under that tree of there” Jonghyun said pointing at a tree.

Key nodded his head. Key sat with his back leaning against the tree and Jonghyun sat next to him.  
“Are you okay?” Jonghyun asked.

Key just nodded his head, but Jonghyun didn't believe him.

“I can tell something is bothering you. You can trust me and tell me. I won't judge you” Jonghyun said.

“I am not ready to share. Maybe one day I will. I can't promise tho” Key said.

I understand” Jonghyun said.

Jonghyun started to hum a song to Key. Key felt peaceful. He enjoyed hanging out with Jonghyun. It was nice seeing you and hanging out.

“I should get home now, it is getting late” Key said.

“Will I see you again?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yeah Ill met you at the bakery Friday same time.” Key said,

 Jonghyun nodded his head. Key went home and made dinner for himself and Minho.

“Honey I'm home” Minho said as he walked in to the apartment.

 Key let out a laugh as he walked out of the kitchen with a pink apron on.

“Dinner is done” Key said.

Minho smiled at  him and sat at the kitchen table.  Key sat across from him as  they ate.

“How was your first day?” Key asked.

 “It was good. I had a quiz in every class. I didn't think that would happen since it was the first day. I got 100% on all of them. All my teachers were proud. I was the only one who did so good. I've got all my work done in class” Minho said.

“I am so proud of you, Key said.”  
   
“Thanks. Did you take your meds  today? Minho asked.

Key nodded his head yes. He felt bad for lying but he didn't freak out today. He actually had a good day hanging out with Jonghyun.

“I went  to the bakery today and Jonghyun was there and we went to the park and hung out for a bit” Key said.

Minho got up and threw his food in the garbage disposal.

“Whats wrong?” Key asked.

“Nothing, I was just full” Minho lied.

Minho really hates Jonghyun. He knows its not right to hate someone he doesn't know but he hates that, that guy can make his Kibummie smile like that by just saying his name. He should be the only one who makes his Kibummie that happy. Yes Minho is jealous and he is aware of it.

“I am gonna go study” Minho said and went into the bedroom he shares with Key.

 Minho stays there every night and he recently had moved all of his things there. He wants to make sure Key is save and hardly ever alone. Key will be home alone more often now that he has started college. He took allot of classes. He has class from 6 am till 10 pm at night. He took alot so he can finish faster. He has class everyday even on the weekends. Key laid on the couch and watched tv while Minho was in the bedroom studying. He didn't want to bother him. After a few hours Minho came out and cuddled with Key on the couch. The next day Key had his therapy session with Dr Par

 

 

“Hello Kibum” Dr Park greeted friednly.

Key sat there not talking. He refused to even look at the doctor.

 “Please talk to me. You can talk about anything you like.” Dr Park said.

Key thought about it for a second. He kinda wanted to talk about Jonghyun. Should he talk about it with his doctor, he didn't know. A smile spread across his face.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Dr Park asked.

Dr. Park saw Key start to smile and he was wondering what he was thinking about.

“J-J-J-Jonghyun” Key replied.

“Who is Jonghyun?” Dr Park asked.

“He is a guy I met at a bakery and we started hanging out some” Key said.

“Seems like you like him or hanging out with him.” Dr Park smiled.

“I do alot. He is friendly and nice. He makes me feel good” Key replied.

 “Does he know about you?” Dr Park asked curiously.

“No. I can't tell him that” Key said scared.

“You have been doing good since you have taking your pills. You might end up having a hallucination in front of him. That could really scare him and freak him out. You don't want that. So if you trust him, you should let him know so he can be prepared and understand when it does happen.” Dr Park said.

“What if he thinks im a freak and doesn't want to hangout with me anymore?” Key asked.

“Then he wasn't as friendly and nice of a person as you thought.” Dr Park replied.

Key just nodded his head.

“Are time is up. I am glad you opened up some.” Dr Park said friendly with a smile on his face.

Key decided he was  gonna tell Jonghyun about his problems when they hangout.The alarm went off at 5am. Minho shut if off quickly and took a shower. He made breakfast for key and himself.

“Wake up Kibummie” Minho said softly.

 Key opened his eyes and seen Minho leaning over him.

“Breakfast is ready” Minho said.

 Minho carried Key to the table and they ate together. Minho got up and got a class of water and Keys pills. Minho watched Key take them and checked to make sure he did.

“ I have to go now, if you need anything please text me” Minho said kissing Keys forehead.

 Key got a shower and got ready. He headed to the bakery. He ordered his drink and took a seat at an empty table. He sat there for two hours and Jonghyun hasn't shown up. He waitted another hour and half before he decided to walk to the park. Key walked around and didn't see him there, he headed back to the bakery but he wasn't there either. Key headed home. Key was sad he didn’t see Jonghyun. Key thought Jonghyun liked spending time with him. Key knows he liked spending time with him. It was nice, since Minho is busy with school. Minho came home after his last class. Minho was tired. Minho headed to bed right away. Key was already sleeping. So Minho just crawled in next to him and wrapped his arms around Key. Key snuggled up to him, causing Minho to smiled. Minho loved Key so much. Minho knows Key will never return his feelings like that, and he is okay with that as long as he can cuddle him every night like this. The next morning was the same. The alarm went off at 5am. Minho got up and showered and got ready for class. He made breakfast for Key and himself. They ate and Minho watched Key take his meds before he headed off to class. Key took a shower and headed to the bakery again. Key watched for a few hours and still no sign of Jonghyun. Key walked around the park and he wasn't there either. Key started to get sad. Key really started liking hanging out with him. A week passed by with the same routine. Key hasn't saw Jonghyun since they hung out at the park together. Minho woke up late he forgot to set the alarm. He had to rush out, but not before he left key a note.

Kibummie,  
I forgot to set the alarm again. I am running late. I love you! be safe. don't forget to take your meds.

                                                  Forever your Froggie Prince

 

Key got up and didn't feel like eating breakfast. KEy took a quick showered and got dressed. Key threw his pill in the garbage disposal. Minho wouldn't know and he did okay last time he didn't take it. Key headed out to the bakery. Key order a drink and sat at an empty table. Key was there for a half hour and Jonghyun still hasn't shown up. Key decided he wasn't going to and was heading out the door.

“Leaving so soon?” A familiar voice asked.

Key looked up. Key had a huge smiled on his voice.

“Why haven't you been coming here? I have been coming everyday waiting for you” Key said.

Jonghyun smiled.

“I am sorry. I just got busy, please forgive me?” Jonghyun asked Key nodded his head. “Lets go take a walk at the park?” Jonghyun said.

 Key nodded his head. They sat at the same tree they sat at before. Key leaned his back up against the tree and Jonghyun sat next to him.

“Jongie?” Key said.

Jonghyun looked at him and smiled. Jonghyun liked the nickname.

“Hmm” He replied.

“I have to tell you something about me. Its very personal. I am scared you will run away and I won't see you anymore” Key said looking down at the ground.

“No matter what it is, I'll be here for as long as you want to see me” Jonghyun said.

“I have, I ummm I-I-I umm well see I have schizophrenic" Key said worried.

Jonghyun looked at him.

“It's okay. I don't think your a freak, and I won't leave you. It's not your fault” Jonghyun said smiling at him.

 Key felt alot better now that he told him. Jonghyun place his hand on Keys shoulder to comfort him. Key flinched a little.

“I'm sorry” Jonghyun said.

 “I just get nervous touching people. I don't know whats real or make believe anymore. It scares me” Key said sadly.

“I am here, I am real” Jonghyun said as he held his hand out to Key.

“I don't know if you are. I want to believe it, I truly want to believe it, but I am scared your not” Key said as a tear fell down his face.  
Jonghyun wiped it away.

“Key I am here. I am sitting next to your at the park, this is real” Jonghyun said.

“Minho seen him. Minho seen him. Minho seen him. He is real. He has to be right because Minho seen him? “ Key kept repeating in his head.

Key looked up at him and smiled.

“I should head home its getting late.” Key said.

 Jonghyun stood up along with Key.

“ I'll hopeful see you tomorrow" Jonghyun said.

 Key nodded his head and headed home. Key headed straight to bed. Key was really tired. Minho came home and found Key sleeping. Minho got ready for bed and crawled in next to him. He held him tightly. Key turned over in his sleep and nuzzled his head into Minho’s neck. Minho smiled.

“I love you Kibummie.” Minho said

“ Jongie” Key whispered in his sleep as he cuddled up closer to Minho.

 A single tear fell from Minho’s eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Minho was spending more time at school and the library. Minho was working hard.  Minho wanted this to be over with. Minho wanted to graduate now. He new it was gonna at  least take a few years, he just wish he could be Keys doctor now. Minho was spending more time away from Key than he liked but right now his heart was hurting. Key whispered Jonghyun name while he cuddled up to him and not only that he also gave that Jonghyun a nickname. MInho really hate this guy and he shouldn't because he is making Key happy. Minho only wants Key to be happy, but he wants to be the one to make him happy.

 “I'm gonna be late for therapy” Key said rushing out of his apartment and forgetting to take his pills.

 “Hello Kibum. You seem happy today?” Dr Park said.

“I actually am. I talk to Jonghyun. I told him about my problems.”

“I am taking it that he took it well?” Dr Park asked.

“Very. He said he understand and he is okay with it. He hung out for a while. He is very nice, he is also handsome” Key said.

“ Sounds like you might have a crush on him or possible like him alot.” Dr Park replied.

“I like him alot. I really like him” Key answered smiling.

“ Have you had any scary hallucinations recently?” Dr Park asked.

“Nope, I haven't in a while” Key replied.

“ That is very good. I am glad to hear. Have you been taking your medicine everyday?Dr Park asked.

“Y-yeah” Key stuttered.

“Kibum don't lie” Dr Park scolded.

“Okay, there has been a view days I didn't take it. That is only because I don't like  the upset stomach and I want to be able to hangout with Jonghyun and feel good” Key said.

 “I understand but you need to take your medicine everyday. You can't miss a day.” Dr Park said.

“Okay, I will I am sorry” Key said.

“ It is okay, but please take them everyday. Our time is up. I'll see you soon.” Dr Park saod/

“Okay” Key replied and left.

“I am sick of everyone telling me  too take my damn pills. Minho treats me like a baby always checking to see if I take them. The doctor harasses me about it. Jonghyun doesn't” Key said the last part out loud.

“ I don't what?” Jonghyun said walking behind him.

“Oh you scared me” Key said grabbing his chest.

 Jonghyun laughed.

“You don't harass me about taking my pills or treat me like a baby” Key said.

“ I don't do that because your aew old enough, your not a baby" Jonghyun said smiling.

 Key smiled at him. Jonghyun grabbed Keys hand.

“Come on lets  go” Jonghyun said.

“Where are we going?” Key said.

“I don't know but lets forget about your troubles and just run and have a good time” Jonghyun said as he started running while holding Keys hand.

Key started laughing. Jonghyun always makes him feel good. Jonghyun ran while holding Keys hand all the way to the park to their tree. Key laid his head in Jonghyun’s lap and Jonghyun sang to him.

“You have a beautiful voice” Key said.

“Thank you” Jonghyun blushed.

It started getting darker as they sat there for hours.

“I should go” Key said standing up. ‘

Jonghyun stood up with him. It started to rain just a little. Key went to go leave but was stopped. Jonghyun grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Jonghyun placed a soft peck on his lips.

“W-W-What was that for?” Key asked.

Jonghyun smiled at him and stared into his eyes.

 “I know we have only hung out a few times. We don't know each other that much but Kibum I love you!” Jonghyun said.

Key had a huge smile on his face.

“ Jongie I love you too!” Key said wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Now you better go before you catch a cold. I'll see you tomorrow" Jonghyun said.

Key nodded and took off for home.

Minho was home before Key. Minho got out of class early. He sat on the couch and waited for Key to get home. He was worried about Key. Key walked in and noticed Minho sitting on the couch.

“Oh your home early” Key said smiling.

“Where have you been? It is late? I have been worried sick about you” Minho said.

“ Oh I am sorry Appa, I didn't realized I was your son, and I needed  to tell you what I was doing” Key said a little rude.

“ I am sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to be your Appa. I just worry about you Kibummie" Minho said standing up and pulling Key into a tight embrace.

“I am sorry to  didn't mean to sound so mean Key said.

“You where with Jonghyun again weren't you?” Minho asked.

Key nodded his head and his smile got bigger.

“You don't like him do you?” Key asked.

“Why do you ask that?” Minho asked.

“I can tell. You always seem annoyed when I talk about him” Key said.

Minho lead Key to the couch and sat him down and took a seat next to him. He grabbed both of Keys hands in his own.

“Your right Kibummie, I don't like him at all. I actually hate him”  Minho said.

“Why?” Key asked a little sad.

“You haven't noticed or you don't want to notice. Key I have always been in love with you. Your my sunshine on a rainy day. Your my everything. I would do anything for you” Minho said softly.

 Key just stared at him. He loves Minho but not like that.

“Minho, You are the sweetest person I know. You have always been there for me and have taken care of me. I love you!” Key said but Minho interrupted him.

“ I know you don't return my feelings like that. Please don't worry about me. I understand and I will be fine. I know you care for Jonghyun, he makes you happy. I only want you to be happy. I will try my hardest not to hate him. I will always be nice to him if he comes around me so don't worry” Minho said kissing Keys forehead.

 

Key cuddled up with Minho on the couch. It has been two weeks since Minho told Key he loved him. Minho has been on a break for the two weeks. Key and him have been hanging out more. Minho has been making sure Key takes his pills everyday. Key has been going to the bakery with Minho to meet Jonghyun, but Jonghyun hasn't shown up once. Key is started to get worried and annoyed. Minho and Key were sitting at the bakery at a table together waiting for Jonghyun.

“M-M-Minho” Key stuttered out.

“Yeah Kibummie” Minho replied.

“What if Jonghyun’s not real?” Key said sadly.

Tears began to fall from his eyes. Minho wiped his tears away and held his hands.

“Kibummie, I seen him remember the first time you met him" Minho said.

Key nodded his head.

“Then why hasn't he been shown up?” Key asked.

“I don't know. Maybe he is really busy” Minho said.

Key just nodded his head. They decided to go home and watch movies. Key new he wasn't gonna show. Minho headed to bed early that night since he started school back up the next day. Key had trouble sleeping the whole night. Minho left for school early in the morning. He decided not to wake Key. He new making Key  take his pills in font of him all the time made Key feel bad and like a child. So he decided today he was gonna trust him to take them on his own. Key woke up and was started to get depressed. He missed Jonghyun. He hasn't seen him since Jonghyun kissed him and they said I love you to each other. Key took a quick shower and got dressed. He ran to the bakery, not even thinking to take his pills. He sat at a table with his drink and waited.

“You look beautiful today” Key heard Jonghyun said.

“Jongie you came. I have missed you” Key said hugging him.

“I am sorry, I have been busy, Jonghyun replied.  “Should we walk to the park?” Jonghyun asked.

Key nodded his head and took Jonghyun hand in his. Key laid his head in Jonghyun’s lap.

“I really missed you” Key said.

“I missed you to” Jonghyun said leaning over to kiss Keys cheek.

I get so sad and depressed when I am not around you”, Key admitted.

“I am sorry. I will come around more often” Jonghyun said.

“ I love you!” Jonghyun whispered in Keys ear.

Key blushed.

“I love you too Jongie”  Key said.

 

Key and Jonghyun have been hanging out more often lately. They have been grown attached to each other. Key has stopped taking his pills. He throws them out so no one knows. He feels like he is doing better now and doesn't need them. He still goes to his therapy, there is no way out of that. He has been seeing Jonghyun for 4 months now. He only talks  bout Jonghyun in therapy. He refuses to talk about anything else. He still hangs out with Minho when he can. When Minho isn't at school or busy study, which isn't often. He misses his best friend. He is glad he has met Jonghyun so he isn't lonely. Key and Jonghyun were at the park at their favorite tree just talking. Jonghyun was telling Key once again how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. Minho got out of class early and decided he was gonna surprise Key. He went home and Key wasn't there. He headed to the bakery and he wasn't there either. Minho walked around the park and seen, Key sitting by a tree. Minho walked behind the tree and just stood there.

“I love you too!” Key said. Minho jumped from behind the tree and scared key.

“AHHHH!” Key screamed.

Minho laughed.

“So who do you love?” Minho asked.

“I was telling Jonghyun I loved him before you scared me” Key said.

"Well shouldn't he be here for you to tell him that” Minho said smiling.

“He is here” Key said and looked over, but Jonghyun was no where to be found.

Key stood up and started looking around.

 “Where did he go?” Key started to panicked.

 As soon as Minho heard Key say he is here, he new what was going on.

“Kibummie come here”  Minho said softly trying to pull Key in to a hug.

“No” Key said pushing him away, trying to find Jonghyun.

“Where did he go?” Key started to cry and get panicked.

“Kibummie this is hard for me to say this” Minho said.

“No, don't say it.” Key new that he was gonna say and he didn't want to hear it.

 Key didn't want it to be true. Key covered his ears and fell to his knees sobbing. Minho bend down to him and hugged him. He removed Keys hands from his ears.

 “I am so sorry Kibummie” Minho said.

“Minho, he wasn't real was he?” Key said.

“No” Minho said as a tear fell from his eye.

 Keys heart just shattered. He started crying so hard he couldn't breath.

 “Why? WHY? Why?” Key kept yelling. “I loved him! Why did this happen?” Key asked.

“I don't know Kibummie”  Minho said holding him tightly.

“We will talk to your doctor and get stronger medicine for you. I am here for you” Minho said.

 Key just clenched on to the back of Minho's shirt as he sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

Minho woke up in bed alone.

 “Where is Key?” Minho asked himself.

Minho threw the covers off of him and climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom but Key wasn't there. He checked the living room, but it was empty. Minho slowly made his way to the kitchen. He found Key sitting on the floor in a corner crying.

“ Kibummie" Minho said softly.

Minho looked down and noticed Key arm was bleeding. Key held a knife in his hand. Minho rushed over to him.

“Kibummie what are you doing?” Minho asked.

“Is this real?” Key asked. “Am I really bleeding? Or am I just fucking making it up in my head?” Key asked as tears poured down his face.

 Minho grabbed a dish towel and wiped the blood up. He cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up. Minho wrapped his arms around Key.

“Key don't hurt yourself like that. I know this is hard. I can't imagine how you are feeling. I will always be here for you. I know that is probably not enough and I am sorry” Minho said.

Key looked up at him and didn't say anything.

“Come on, you are gonna be late for your therapy appointment.” Minho said.

 

 “Hello, Kibum.” Dr Park greeted

Key just sat there not talking.

 

“Minho has informed me about what happened and what you did this morning. I am sorry that has happened to you. Hurting yourself is never the answer.” Dr Park said.

Key looked up at  the doctor and gave him a dirty look before he stormed out of the office.

“ Key your out early” Minho said.

 “I quit. I am not going back, and you can't force me” Key snapped at Minho.

 Key and Minho went back home.  Minho laid on the couch with Key in his arms watching tv.

“ I don't want to upset you Kibummie, but you haven't gone to school in a while. Don't you think you should start going. If you keep missing your gonna be held back” Minho said.

Key turned around in Minho’s arms to face him.

“I not going back to school ever. There is no point” Key said.

Minho went to interrupt him but Key stopped him.

“Don't argue with me please” Key said looking so sad and broken.

Minho just nodded and kissed his head. They watched tv for a little while longer. Minho looked down at Key and seen him sleeping. Minho picked him up carefully not to wake him and placed in bed and crawled next to him. He pulled the covers over them ad cuddled him tightly.  

I love you Kibummie, forever and day” Minho whispered kissing his cheek.

Key turned over in his sleep and rested his head on Minho’s chest.  Minho woke up and made breakfast.

“Kibummie breakfast is ready” Minho said.

 Key didn't respond. He just pulled the covers over his head. Minho walked into the bedroom.

“Kibummie come eat” Minho said.

“Go away. I am not hungry” Key snapped.

Minho just left the room and ate alone.

“I have to go to class but I'll come back on my breaks and I'll bring food back” Minho said.

“No, I need sometime alone. I don't need a damn babysitter” Key snapped.

Minho left for class worried about his Kibummie. Key stayed in bed all day. Key didn't get up once. He didn't eat all day. Key didn't see the point. Minho could hardly focus on class. He new Key was depressed. He new he really loved Jonghyun and it broke his heat that Key was going threw this. Minho got home from class late. The apartment was dark. He could hear Key in the bedroom crying. Minho walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

“Kibummie” Minho said softly.

Key turned over and looked up at him. He threw his arms around Minho.

“I loved him so much” Key sobbed.

“I know, I know” Minho said stroking his hair. Key cried himself to sleep in Minho’s arms. Minho slow and carefully got up not to wake Key. He sat in the chair that was close to the bed and did his home work. Once he was done he cuddled up next to Key.

 

A few months have passed since Key found out Jonghyun wasn't real. It still felt like it just happened to him. Key was still very depressed. He barely got out of bed. He hardly ate. Key has lost alot of weight. He snapped at Minho when ever he tried to get him out of bed or to eat more. It broke Minho heart to see Key like that. He thought after time went on Key would get better but he seem to only get worse as time passed. Minho cuddled up to Key every night and almost every night while Key slept he would cry out for Jonghyun. Minho didn't know what to do for his best friend, for the guy he loved with all his heart. He picked up a few more class. He was already overwhelmed with having so many classes but he needs to finish college soon. He needs to be Keys doctor know. He needs to help his friend, he needs to help his love.

Minho was so wore out. He has too much he is taking on. He has so many classes, and alot of homework, and then he has to take care of Key. He barely has time to sleep. He cuddles with Key till he falls asleep then gets back to all his homework. He prepares breakfast and lunch meal for Key, even tho Key won't eat them or get out of bed.  Minho came home late at night. Key was already asleep. Minho crawled in bed next to  him and kissed his cheek. Minho could tell Key cried himself too sleep again. Key rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Minho.

“Jongie" Key whispered.

 Minho began to cry as he held Key.

“I am so sorry Kibummie. I am sorry your going threw this and I can't help you. I am trying my hardest. I don't know what to do. I am sorry I am not good enough for you”  Minho sobbed till he passed out from exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

Its been 4 months since Minho broke down holding Key. Key still doesn't get out of bed really. He goes to the bathroom and will take a quick shower just to put pjs back on and climb back into bed. He eats but not much. Minho is even busy since he has pick up two more classes. He texts Key every breaks he gets but Key never responds.

6:30AM  
To Kibummie: I hope you are okay? I miss you! Please eat. I will be home after class. I love you!  
                                                           Minho

8:00AM

To Kibummie: I hope your okay. Try and get out of bed. I really miss you! Remember to eat and  take your pills. I love you!  
                                                                                     Minho

10:00AM

To Kibummie: I hope your just not laying in bed. I wish you would get up and do something. I hate to think of you laying in bed all alone  
and sad.  want to stay with you and hold you. I hope you ate something. I love you so much!  
                                                        Minho  
1:00PM

To Kibummie:  
Did you have lunch? How are you feeling? I miss you! I love you Kibummie!  
                                   Minho

Key groaned at his phone kept going off. He new it was Minho texting him like he does everyday on his breaks. Key picked his phone up and threw it at the door. He rolled back over and closed his eyes. He was holding back tears. He can't stop thinking of Jonghyun.

“Why did I have to fall in love with him?” Key asked himself.

3:00PM

To Kibummie: I passed my test. I got 100%. I hope your out of bed. I hope you ate. I love you my Kibummie!  
                                                               Minho

Key out of of bed to take a quick shower. He put new sweat pants on and a T-shirt on before he crawled back in bed. He heard is phone go off and just ignored it. He loves Minho but not like that. He can't love anyone. He is a freak, he isn't normal. His heart belongs to Jonghyun but Jonghyun wasn't real, Key thought. He began to sob and shake. He couldn't take it any longer and passed out from exhaustion from crying so much and hard.

6:00PM

To Kibummie: Sorry It has been a few hours since I texted, I got busy with school work. I love you Kibummie!  
                                                                   Minho

8:00PM

To Kibummie: I just want to wrap my arms around you and hold you. I miss my Kibummie. I am so tired. I love you!  
                                                                   Minho

10:00PM

To Kibummie: I passed my other two test. I got 100% on both of them. I can't wait till I can come home and cuddle up to you.  
I love you so much Kibummie!  
                                                                 Minho

11:30PM

To Kibummie: I just finished my project. I am on my way home now. I love you Kibummie.  
                                                           Minho

 

Minho walked in to the apartment. It was dark like it always is. He set his bag down on the kitchen table. He opened the fridge and once again the food he made from Key still in their untouched. He walked to the bedroom and found Key fast asleep. He was in different clothes. Minho smiled alittle. He was happy at least he got out of bed to shower. Minho crawled in bed next to him. Key felt the bed move in his sleep and rolled over.

“Jongie,” Key whispered and cuddled up to Minho.

 

“No, sorry love to disappoint you, its just your useless Froggie, Minho” whispered and kissed Keys forehead.  

Key woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air. Minho sat up.

 

“Kibummie, its okay.” Minho placed his hands on his face.

 

“Breath. Shh its okay. Breath” Minho repeated over and over. Key was still gasping for air, he felt hot. Minho took Keys shirt off of him, and his body cooled down some.

 

“Kibummie, breath, slow down, its okay. Your fine. Breath like me, its okay,” Minho said. Key began to calm down and started breathing normal. Minho pulled him into a hug.

 

“What happened?” Minho asked.

 

“Jonghyun gone,” Key sobbed fisting the bag of Minhos shirt. Minho held on to him tighter and rocked him.

“It's okay”, Minho said as tears fell down his face. Minho got Key back to sleep and cover him up. Minho went to the kitchen and worked on his next chapter for school. He couldn't sleep. He just had to do something to keep from crying. It hurt so much to see his best friend, the one he loved like that. He just wish he could kiss away Keys pain. He wish Key could love him back.

 

6 months have passed. Key is still doing the same. He is sad. He is still depressed. He misses Jonghyun even more. He still barely eats or gets out of bed. The only thing that has changed now is he is refusing his meds alot of the time.

“It's my last day of school today,” Minho said as he kissed Keys cheek before he left for school. He only had a half day since it was the end of his first year of college. He passed all of his classes. He was the top student in his class. Minho had come home early to find Key in the kitchen slaving away.

“Kibummie, what are  you doing?” Minho asked. Key turned around.

 

“Your early,” Key said.

 

“I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner, since your working so hard for me. I know I don't show it, but I do appreciate everything you do,” Key said. Minho wrapped his arms around Key.

 

“I know you do. I love you!” Minho said.

 

“I love you to, your my best friend,” Key said smiling.

 

Minho didn't get a summer vacation like everyone did. He took up more classes. He wasn't supposed to have these classes till his second year in college but he want to finish as quickly as he could. He had classes from 5am till 11:30PM. He was taking more classes than he was before summer vacation started. He finished everything that he was supposed to for all the classes at the end of summer and passed all of them being the top of his class. He was always the teachers favorite student. He always worked hard and got a 100% on everything he did. Summer vacation ended quickly and he was now starting his 3rd year of college, which should have been his second year but he did that during summer vacation. Now it seems like he shouldn't have been able to finish it all just within summer vacation but he worked on the work during his first year also. He talked to the teachers and told him his situation and they agreed to it, and thought it was very sweet what he was doing.


	12. Chapter 12

Minho came home from class. It was late. He was tired. He has been over worked for years now. It was dark when he entered the apartment. It always is so it didn't bother him. He walked into the bedroom expecting to find Key in bed laying down or sleeping. Key wasn't there tho. He started to feel panicked. He walked to the living room and didn't see him and he wasn't in the kitchen. Minho ran to the bathroom and opened the door. Key was in the shower. He felt better. He heard quiet sobs coming from the shower. He opened up the shower and found Key curled up in a ball on the shower floor crying.

 

Minho got in the shower and picked him up and hugged him. He didn't care that his clothes were getting soaked. He only cared about comforting his Kibummie. Once Minho got Key to stop crying he dried him off and dressed him. Minho picked Key up and carried him to the bedroom and laid him in bed. Minho got out of his wet clothes and put dry ones on and cuddled up to Key. Key and Minho didn't sleep all night. Key just held on to Minho like his life depended on it.

 

He didn't cry, he didn't talk, he just held Minho tightly. Minho was tired, he new he need sleep since he had another long day of school, but Key was more important. He held on to Key tightly and just laid there with him. Minho got up and dressed for School. He kissed Key on the forehead and headed out the door.

To Kibummie: If you need anything just let me know. I love you!  
                                  Minho  
To Froggie: I will thank you. I love you my best friend!  
                                  Key

Minho smiled at his text he got from Key. He didn't think he would get one back, since he usually doesn't anymore.  Minho had some surprise quizzes and test but wasn't worried. He passed them all, like he always does. Minho arrived home late at night like he always does to a dark apartment. Minho found Key in the shower again laying on the floor crying. The water was scalding hot. Minho shut the water off and carefully dried Key off. His skin was beat red. Kibummie, you can't take such hot showers, Minho said. Key just held on to Minho tightly getting his clothes soaked, but Minho didn't mind he held on to him just as tight.

 

6 1/2 months have passed. Minho is still top of his class, working hard. Key is getting worse every day. He has actually stopped eating now. Minho tries to get him to but Key doesn't see the point. He can't get over the lost of Jonghyun even if they didn't know each other long. Key loved him with all his heart.

 

“Kibummie, please get out of bed and eat something,” Minho begged.

 

“No, now if thats all your gonna talk about you can just leave” ,Key said weakly.

 

“Your gonna die, If you keep this up,” Minho said tears in his eyes.

 

“I can't just sit here and watch you do this to yourself,” Minho said a little louder. Key turned around in bed and looked Minho in the eyes.

 

“Then leave and you won't have to watch”, Key snapped. Minho gasped.

 

“Kibummie, how can you say that,” Minho said tears running down his face. Minho gave up, not wanting to upset Key anymore right now. Minho headed to class. He had come on his break to get Key to eat, but again Key just snapped at him.

 

Key was sitting at the park at the tree him and Jonghyun always sat at. His back leaned up against the tree.

 

“Can I sit next to you,?” that familiar voice said. Key looked up at Jonghyun as he sat next to him.

 

“Jongie,” Key yelled wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I've missed you so much,” Key said tears falling down his face.

 

“I've always been with you,” Jonghyun said.

 

“You have?” Key said confused.

 

“I've always been right here,” Jonghyun said kissing Keys heart. Jonghyun looked up and captured Keys lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Please don't ever leave me,” Key said.

 

“I won't ever leave you Kibummie,” Jonghyun said.

 

“What did you call me?” Key asked.

 

“Kibummie wake up, Kibummie, pleas wake up,” Minho said.

 

Key woke up and he was no longer at the park with Jonghyun. He was in his bed and Minho leaned over him with food.

 

“You need to eat”, Minho said. Key began to sob into his hands. Minho set the food down on the night stand and hugged Key.

 

“I had a dream of Jongie. I can't take this. This pain is never gonna go away. I am always gonna be like this. I am never gonna get better,” Key sobbed.

 

“You will get better. You need to start going to therapy again. You need to start taking your meds again,” Minho said.

 

“No. I will always have this problem. It won't ever go away. I will always have to take meds to control it. I will never be normal,” Key said.

 

He let go of Minho.

“I need time alone, please,” Key said. Minho got up off the bed.

 

“I'll leave the food on the night stand please eat at least a little of it,” Minho said walking out of the bedroom closing the door.

 

“I am always gonna be like this. A freak.Useless.Crazy. A burden to Minho. He can't have a normal life because he has to take care of me. He is over worked and over whelmed and its all my fault,” Key thought to himself.

 

“I know he loves me. He shouldn't love me. I don't deserve it. I can't return his feelings. I just can't,” Key cried.

 

Key laid in bed and softly cried to himself.

“I have to let Minho feel loved. I have to let him feel loved just once,” Key said. He pulled himself together and went and showered.

Once he stepped out of the shower and was dressed he walked to the couch where Minho was watching tv. He sat down next to him.

“Hey Kibummie. It's nice to have you out of bed,” Minho said smiling at him. Key forced a smile on his face and nodded. Key let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

“You can do this. You can do this. Minho needs to at least to feel loved once,” Key said to himself.

 

Key climbed on to Minhos lap and wrapped his legs around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Minho wrapped his arms around Keys waist. Key looked up at Minho.

“I love you!” Minho said and kissed his forehead.

 

“I love you too!” Key said.

 

Key captured Minhos lips with his. Minho just let Key kiss him at first. He was shocked. He never thought Key would kiss him. Key pulled back at first and looked at Minho and smiled. Key captured Minhos lips in his again, this time Minho kissed him back. He pulled Key closer to him, deepening the kiss. Minho moaned into the kiss. Key smiled into the kiss as Minho moaned. He new Minho needed this. Even if it was only once. He wanted it to be perfect. Minho deserved it. Key started to slowly move his hips. Minho let out soft moans.

 

“Kibummie, are you s-s-sure?” Minho moaned out. Key nodded his head yes as he started to kiss Minhos neck. He bit his neck softly, then a little harder and sucked on it. Minho let out a louder moan. Key began to grind a little harder and faster. Minho was full erect along with Key. Key took of Minhos shirt and threw it to the floor behind him.  Minho picked him up carefully, and carried Key to the bed. Minho laid down so Key was still on top of him. Key started to kiss down Minho neck to his chest. Minho letting soft moans escape his mouth as Key trailed his tongue down his chest, capturing one his his nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, and softly bit it, doing the same to the other moan. Minho was moaning softly. Key kept kissing and sucking down his chest. He stopped once he reached his pants. He slowly took them off of Minho. Key took his own shirt off. Minho started kissing Keys neck. Key let out a soft moan, which surprised himself. He took of his own pants and got back on Minhos lap. Minho latched back on to Keys neck, sucking and nibbling at it.

 

Key started to moan again and grind on Minho. There erect members rubbing against each other threw the thin fabric of their boxers, both moaning loudly. Key pushed Minho back so he was laying all the way down, and started to grind faster and harder. Both panting and moaning at the friction.  

 

“Take me now,” Key whispered in Minhos ear.

Minho flipped them over so he was on top of Key now. He grinded a few times against Key, both moaning before Key ripped his boxers off then Keys. He stuck threw fingers in Keys mouth, and Key sucked on them. Minho slowly inserted one in Key. It wasn't really painful, just weird. Minho started to move it in and out. Once Key was used to it Minho put a second finger in and let Key got used to it. Minho lightly brushed against Keys sweet spot, causing his back to arch and him to scream Minho's name. Minho thrust a third finger in, hitting his sweet spot. Key was a moaning mess under him.

 

“Take me now,” Key was moan over and over. Minho took his fingers out of Key. Key whimpered at the loss.

 

“We don't have any lube,” Minho said. Key sat up and took Minhos harder member in his mouth and suck on it till it was nice and wet.

Minho moaned and ran his fingers threw Keys hair. Minho pushed Key back on the bed. He slowly inserted the tip of his head inside of Key. He inched himself in little at a time till he was all the way inside of Key. He was having a hard time containing himself, and not thrusting and pounding into Key. Key nodded his head to let Minho no he could move. Minho slowly started moving in and out of Key. Minho stared into Keys eyes and Key started back. Minho found Keys sweet spot again. Key arched his back, dug his nails into Minhos back and screamed/moaned loudly. Minho loved the sound of Keys moan. He never thought he would hear it or be the cause of it.

“Faster,” Key commanded. Minho started to thrust faster.

 

“Harder” Key yelled. Minho started to thrust as fast and harder, going as deep as he could in to Key, hitting his sweet spot.

Minho wrapped his hand around Keys hard member and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.  

“I'm gonna….,” Key moaned and came on to his and Minhos chest A few seconds later Minho filled Key up with his seed. Minho laid next to Key panting, trying to catch his breath. Minho helped Key up and they both took a shower. They headed to bed. Minho fell fast asleep. Key laid there as tears fell down his face.

 

“I'm sorry Jongie,” Key whispered over and over till he fell asleep.

 

Minho woke up in the morning. He was feeling really happy. He got up and ready for school. He walked into the bedroom and kissed Keys forehead goodbye. He thought Key was still sleeping.

“I love you Kibummie! Last night was the best night of my life,” he whispered before he left the room.

He opened his eyes and let out a breath he was holding as tears rolled down his face. He didn't regret what he did. He was glad that he made his best friend so happy. Minho has done so much for him and sacrificed so much for him. Minho deserved it.  Key sat in bed all day. He new what he planned on doing. He wasn't scared. He just needed to plan it out right. Minho has been gone for a few hours. He looked at the time, and new Minho was in one of his busy classes so he wouldn't be able to look at his phone till after class. Key got up from his bed and headed to the kitchen. He got a huge glass of water and opened his pill bottle. He hasn't take the pills in such a long time. They were all there. It's the first time this bottle has been opened. He empty the bottle into his hands, and shoved four pills in his mouth and swallowed them with water. He repeated it till all the pills were now gone. He went back to his room and pulled out his phone. He turned the camera video on and set it up in to a text message for Minho and recorded a message to Minho.

“Minho, my Froggie Prince. I love you so much! You have done so much for me and gave up so much for me. It is not far you have had to lose your high school experience and work so hard. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I will never stop loving you. Tears were running down his face. I want you to know this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You deserve a normal life. I can't/couldn't handle the pain. I can't live my life like this anymore. Not knowing what is real and what is make believe. I am sick of being scared. I am sick of being hurt and sad. I just couldn't handle it. I am not strong enough. Keys vision started to get blurry and he started feeling light headed. Just remember I will always love you!” Was the last thing Key said as he passed out.

The phone fell from his hand landing on the floor, and it sent the message. Minho was in the middle of class when his phone vibrated. He excused himself from class. He walked outside and opened the message. Key appeared on his phone screen. Minho smiled at it and watched the video. As the video went on Minho is crying screaming as he is running back to their apartment. Minho flung the door open and rushed to the bedroom. He was on the bed, not moving or breathing. Minho rushed to him and jumped on the bed straddling Key. He checked his pulse but their wasn't once. Minhos tears were falling on Keys face.

 

“Kibummie! Kibummie! KIBUMMIE! KIBUMMIE! KIBUMMIE WAKE UP!” Minho cried. Minho pulled Key up and hugged him as he sobbed.

 

“Kibummie, I am sorry I couldn't help you,” Minho sobbed in to his hair. Minho kissed Keys forehead.

 

“I love you!” Minho kissed each cheek of Keys,

“I love you!” Minho kissed his chin,

 

“I love you!” Minho kissed his lips softly,

 

“I will hold you forever and a day soon,” Minho said getting up off the bed, and placing Key gently on the pillows.

Minho slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He grabbed Keys bottle of depression meds that key refused from the beginning. He walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Key. Minho bent down and kissed Keys lips softly.

 

“I love you so much! I can't be without you!” Minho whispered against his lips as tears fell on to Keys face. Minho empty the bottle into his hands and took all the pills slowly. He laid next to Key and pulled him close to him. He held Key in his arms as he cried. I love you! We will be together forever and day.

“I'll never leave you. I love you!” Minho repeated over and over as he held Key tightly in his arms.

 

Minho bent over one last time and placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips. Minho head fell back on the pillows as his breathing started to slow and his vision was getting blurry. It was dark. Minho couldn't see or hear anything. His life faded from him as he held on to the one he loved…..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
